Heroes
by TheSouthLondonShaman
Summary: A teenager called Vince Noir is eager to enter a talent show. His best friend Howard Moon isn't so keen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please, Howard?"

"No."

"Oh, go on."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"You can ask as much as you want, the answer will still be no."

"It'll be fun!" Vince persists. Howard ignores him.

* * *

It's said that opposites attract. Vince Noir and Howard Moon were two teenagers who proved that this was true. Vince was always cheerful. He followed fashion. Everyone loved him. Howard was the kind of person who wrote depressing poetry and wore tweed. Barely anyone knew he existed. Nevertheless, they were the best of friends.

* * *

Earlier that day, Vince had seen a poster on a classroom door advertising a talent show. He was trying to persuade Howard to enter it with him. Howard was having none of it.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He says as they walk around the school yard, trying to hide from the wind.

"Apart from being publically humiliated?"

"Yeah, apart from that." He says offhandedly.

"Isn't that enough?"

"It wouldn't be the end of the world." Howard scowls at him.

"That's easy for you to say. Everyone loves you, no matter what you say or do. Some of us actually have to worry about what people think."

"Oh, go on."

"No."

"But I could play my guitar, and we could sing!"

"I don't sing."

"I've heard you sing. You sing all the time!"

"Not in front of people, I don't."

"Well, maybe that should change."

"It most certainly should not."

"But we could sing Heroes!"

"No."

"But Howard-"

"I said no, Vince. Come on. We've got Maths."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The talent show was fast approaching and, no matter how much Vince begged, Howard refused to perform with him.

* * *

"Please, Howard." Vince whispers as they sit in an English lesson.

"No."

"But I'll look stupid if I'm up there myself!"

"That's your problem, not mine."

"Please, Howard!" He's ignored. "Howard!" He says, his voice a whine.

"The answer is no. Now be quiet and pay attention." Vince slouches in his seat, sulking, as the teacher rambles on about something. He's not sure what. He doesn't care.

* * *

A week before the talent show, Vince had finally resigned himself to the fact that he would probably be performing alone. He was still going to play his guitar and sing Heroes, despite Howard's refusal to join him. The rejection had hurt him, but he wouldn't let his friend see that. Anyway, he could be just as good on his own. He would wear a cool outfit with sequins and awesome boots. That's what it was about, anyway. It's never about the music, it's about how you look. That was his motto. He didn't need Howard. He'd be fine. He'd be better than fine, he'd be brilliant. He was Vince Noir, Rock 'N' Roll Star. He was always brilliant!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That was Faith Hartwick and her glowing stickman dance." The talent show host announces when the clapping dies down. "Next up is Vince Noir." The teen wants nothing more than to have Howard with him, laughing and joking. Taking a deep breath, Vince walks out onto the stage. The crowd applauds deafeningly. He steps up to the microphone, grinning.

"Hi." He says with a chuckle. Closing his eyes, he begins to strum the guitar and sing.

"I, I wish I could swim.

Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim.

Though nothing, nothing will keep us together.

We can beat them, for ever and ever.

Oh, we can be heroes.

Just for one day." His eyes still closed, he plays the brief music break. He misses Howard. Vince wants to stop performing, to just give up and go home, but he can't. What would people think?

"I, I will be king." He sings. Wait. That wasn't him. It sounded like…No, it couldn't be. "And you, you will be queen." He opens his eyes. It was. Standing in the aisle between the seats, holding a cordless microphone and smiling at him, was Howard. "Though nothing will drive them away.

We can be heroes, just for one day.

We can be us, just for one day." Shaking his head in amazement, Vince remembers that he's on stage. People are looking at him. "I, I can remember." What was he doing? Oh, yes. He was singing.

"I remember." Vince sings the backup, grinning from ear to ear.

"Standing, by the wall." His best friend sings, a similar expression on his face.

"By the wall."

"The guns shot above our heads."

"Over our heads."

"And we kissed, as though nothing could fall."

"Nothing could fall."

"And the shame was on the other side.

Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever.

Then we could be heroes, for ever and ever." They sing together. During the break, Howard climbs up onto the stage and stands behind his friend. "We can be heroes." They harmonise, Howard taking the low part and Vince taking the high. Another music break. "We can be heroes."

"We can be heroes, just for one day." Vince sings, looking up at him.

"We can be heroes." Howard looks down at him, smiling, then pulls his friend into a hug.


End file.
